ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Lindwurm
Can we get a picture of the new (well, post early 2005) green Lindwurm and have it side by side with the old/classic blue version? --zoogelio-forgot-his-password 16:02, 9 September 2006 (EDT) Killed twice with TH2, got 1 skin each time. Knife dropped on first kill. --JTimmons 00:38, 27 May 2008 (UTC) Testimonials :*Soloable by SAM80/DNC40. Started off with STP Keito/haste gear, then swapped to Soboro/evasion gear after using my 300%TP up. Had difficulty keeping HP up when blind was not up. The combination of blind and evasion gear is an essential combination for any SAM looking to solo this fight. Used Coerul Sub for food, did not use 2HR or NPC. Gravagar 05:13, September 11, 2010 (UTC) :*Soloable by 85 SAM/DNC with full merits and a typical 6-hit build using only haste gear, soboro, and food. No NPC used, no 2hr used. Got into red HP twice (as Elvaan with HP merits), must keep paralyze and blind on as much as possible. With more preparation (evasion gear, healer NPC), fight would have been a lot easier. Got 18k gil with no Gilfinder. Bee Cerberus 18:19, September 10, 2010 (UTC) :*Confirmed duo with 75SMN/37WHM and 75DRG/37WHM with one death towards end due to critical and triple attack. :*Easily duo'd with 75THF/37NIN and 75BLM/37WHM. :*Duo-able with difficulty by very skilled WHM/NIN (tanking) and BRD/DNC (refresh + cures). :*Easyily duo'd with THF and RDM. Drops around 30k. (We got ~15k each) :*Soloable by DRG/BLU with Wyrm Armet,Ethereal Earring,defense food and high HP(1600+) required due to chance of triple attack with multiple crits in succession. VERY close fight. :*Soloable by 75NIN/37DNC with Decent Evasion gear. Keeping Enfeebles up at all times. Without them is certain failure. If you fight him with good Evasion, Triple Attack should miss a good amount of the time. :*Spawn time is more like 1-6 hours instead of 1-4 like previously stated. :*Killable by: 6 characters level 70; 3-4 characters level 75; solo by 75BST/WHM using raptors and scorpions in the area. Duo'd by 75 Thf with lvl 69 NPC set on Healer mode Evasion gear and Merits! Soloable by a 75 THF/NIN with good merits/skill/evasion gear, no bolts, items or NPC used, save shihei, got hit once due to not paying complete attention. (Foul Breath did 100-300 dmg, would be advised to bring 1-3 minor healing items, in case of bad luck) (posted unsigned on article; moved here by Altheav 22:16, February 5, 2010 (UTC)) :*Soloable by 75 Dancer with Evasion Gear and Merits/Skill (posted unsigned on article; moved here by Altheav 22:16, February 5, 2010 (UTC)) :*Soloed easily by 80 BST/DNC. Used NN then Yuly. Single Yuly probably could have handled it --Mike23 04:40, September 8, 2010 (UTC) German Meaning Corrected the german translation. Lint is old high german for Snake, Wurm is worm. So the meaning is serpent-worm. cheers Aphugel 21:57, 4 February 2009 (UTC) *While not really incorrect, there's often a difference between literal translation and meaning. Look at any number of slang terms and what they actually mean versus how people use them. The meaning of "Lindwurm" is in fact "dragon", while at the same time being "serpent-worm". But if you asked a cryptzoologist, I'm pretty certain he'd argue the former, not the later. The real correction in the historical text should be the inference that there was "The Lindwurm". It's more of a species than a specific entity. --Baroness 13:47, 20 June 2009 (UTC)